


Je suis perdu sans toi

by PachiinsoNao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers 4, End Game, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony stark needs a break
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiinsoNao/pseuds/PachiinsoNao
Summary: Perdu ça, oui, Tony l’était. Il était perdu dans l’espace, dans cet endroit dénué de son, sans personne réelle à qui parler, sans savoir si un jour il reverrait la Terre. Mais plus encore, Tony était perdu dans les limbes de son esprit. Les années avaient passé, mais il se souvenait encore parfaitement du moment où il avait perdu sa raison d’être : Peter.





	Je suis perdu sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que, comme la plupart d’entre vous, je suis plus que hypé.e par Avengers 4. Et comme tous les fans de Tony Stark, les quarante secondes de la bande-annonce m’ont mis en position fœtale dans un coin de la pièce et fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur -give him a break please. Cet OS est plus ou moins la première scène sauf que, au lieu d’adresser son adieu (j’étais pas prêt.e-) à Pepper, c’est à Peter qu’il le fait.

L’immensité de l’espace en faisait rêver plus d’un. Cela aurait été mentir si Tony avouait ne jamais avoir imaginé quelle sensation cela serait de flotter dans l’espace, de se sentir un peu plus proche des étoiles, de se sentir en apesanteur totale. Enfant et adolescent, lorsqu’il n’était pas plongé dans un livre de physique ou dans des circuits électriques, il lui arrivait souvent de lever le nez vers le ciel et, que ce soit la nuit ou bien le jour, il rêvait des contrées lointaines et des planètes inexplorées qui composaient cette immensité nommée si sobrement « espace ».

Un rêve est une période douce durant un sommeil. Et à chaque sommeil, il y a un réveil. Le réveil peut être naturel, comme lorsqu’après une excellente nuit, on papillonne doucement des paupières et on se lève avec quelques regrets pour nos couettes.

Brutal.

C’était le meilleur mot pour définir quel avait été le réveil de Tony.

Sans doute s’était-il trop laissé aller à la douceur d’un temps de paix. Sans doute avait-il passé trop de temps dans les bras de son araignée, sans doute avait-il trop souvent embrassé le jeune homme, sans doute s’étaient-ils échangés trop de mots doux. Sans doute. Il avait cru qu’après tout ce qui s’était passé au sein des Avengers, après la trahison de Steve, il aurait le droit à son repos bien mérité. Il aurait le droit de couler des jours paisibles auprès de l’être aimé, de tout simplement vivre.

Maintenant qu’il se trouvait assis par terre, dans un vaisseau en pilotage automatique qui dérivait vers dieu seul savait où dans l’univers, il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Son existence lui avait pourtant appris que les instants de paix n’existaient que pour rendre la guerre encore plus violente, encore plus meurtrière.

Il n’avait plus de nourriture, plus d’eau, et bientôt plus d’oxygène. Il savait qu’il allait mourir, mais il n’arrivait pas à se sentir effrayé.Tout ce à quoi il pouvait encore penser, c’est que sa mort apporterait sa retrouvaille avec Peter. Si bien sûr, le Paradis et l’Enfer n’existaient pas, car Tony savait qu’ils seraient dans des pôles différents si cela s’avérait réel.

Sa gorge était sèche et lui faisait mal. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu’il avait passé sans boire. Au début de son voyage, si l’on pouvait appeler ça comme cela, il avait compté avec minutie chaque heure et jour. Mais maintenant, il n’avait plus aucune notion de temps. Avait-il dérivé durant six mois ? Un an ? Un siècle ?

 

« Peter. »

 

Il resta de longues minutes les yeux dans le vague, observant des points lumineux qui s’allumaient et s’éteignaient. Il avait envie de pleurer rien qu’à prononcer son nom. Peter, _son_ Peter. Il revoyait la scène devant ses yeux avec chaque détail : les supplications de son aimé, la peur dans ses yeux, la douleur dans sa voix, les poussières de son corps qui s’envolaient progressivement de ses mains, son impuissance face à l’évènement.

 

« J’espère que tu vas bien. »

 

Tony ne savait plus ce qu’il disait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne cherchait plus vraiment de sens à ce qui lui arrivait, à ce qui arrivait au monde qui l’entourait. Il laissait juste ses lèvres, sa langue et sa mâchoire faire leur travail.

 

« Je vais mourir. Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures, du moins je suppose. »

 

Une alarme, quelque part dans son vaisseau de fortune, laissa échapper sa sonnerie cinglante. Mais avec les ravages du temps et des défaillances, il ne l’entendait presque pas. Tout juste son cerveau comprit-il que ce son était celui qui signait la fin de son existence.

 

« Je t’aime. »

 


End file.
